SWITCHED
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Somethings happened to Yuri and Murata they've become a bad memory for the others will this cause them to run and hide or find a cure
1. Chapter 1

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 1<p>

" HURRY UP MURATA WELL BE LATE GOD I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY WOLFRAM". Yuri yelled running with Murata to the bathtub.

" HOLD UP SHIBUYA I CAN'T RUN LIKE YOU". Murata yelled running when he tripped on water and knock himself and Yuri into the tub. The water started turning and twisting as they were pulled when they reopened their eyes it was so different.

" Murata… MURATA".

" Eh what Shibu…ya". Murata's eyes widened when he looked over at where Yuri was to see Julia. " oh Shibuya your…oh". Suddenly long black hair brushed against Murata's finger it was his own hair.

" Murata I can't see it's all black and dark".

" what we're…Daikenja and Susanna Julia".

" Eh what".

" YURI YOU WIMP WHERE ARE YOU". The both of them recognized Wolframs voice and with help of Murata Yuri and him ran away. " YURI YOU CHEATING WIMP WHERE ARE YOU".

" HEIKA GEIKA". Conrad's entered the picture.

" oh no we have to hide Murata". Yuri said and led him deeper into an ally. Once stopped Yuri asked in a random direction. " What is happening Murata".

" I have a hypothesis that maybe our souls have taken original form".

" so I'm Julia I can't be her I'm not her".

" and I'm not Daikenja but we need to get a couple of things from the castle and temple".

" oh but how will we hide". In a second Murata put cape on Yuri then himself.

" it's dangerous but we will sneak".

" we can't call each other by name".

" hm your Ada and I'm Volker".

" really".

" it's the first thing that popped in my head".

" fine let's just go so we can get what we need". Yuri said and they put up their hoods. Murata grabbed Yuri's hand and led him through a secret part of the temple. They grabbed some potions and headed to the library.

" let's see souls souls".

" Volker hurry up I feel awful about this". Yuri said his voice just like Julia's. Suddenly the door opened and a male voice came from the doorway.

" WHO ARE YOU TWO INTRUDERS".

" holy shit Shinou". The two said in sync Yuri freaking out a bit. Soon Murata grabbed the book and grabbing Yuri's wrist ran down the temple and out. The maidens started screaming freaking Yuri out.

" EEEEEK INTRUDERS".

" THEIRS INTRUDERS".

" KINGS GUARDS HELP US". Suddenly the door to the exit opened and a sword was swung barely missing Yuri.

" STOP RIGHT THEIR THEIFS".

" I thought we were intruders".

" what is your business here". It happened too fast Wolfram grabbed Yuri's wrist and pulled her toward him.

" AH SHI…ADA".

" This girl…Ada correct".

" yes let me go".

" oh do I know you".

" no but VOLKER". Murata grabbed Yuri's wrist and ran stealing Wolframs horse.

" AH".

" THEY'RE FAST".

" WHERE'S YURI".

" Ah".

" Heika's Guards I don't sense Heika or Geika anymore". Ulrike's said walking out of the doorway.

" EH WHAT".

" their not here".

" so he's back home still".

" no I transported them".

" Then where are they".

" I don't know".

" those intruders had potions and were in the library they stole a book". Shinou said walking over.

" they're names are weird Ada and Volker".

" where did they go". Wolfram looked over toward the way and noticed the castle.

" THE CASTLE BROTHERS LET'S GO". Wolfram sharing a horse with Conrad they got back to the castle in time to see the intruders leave on Yuri's horse.

" DAMN IT THEY GOT AWAY". Günter yelled running out with Gisela. " they stole some scrolls and books".

" they stole potions from the temple".

" did anyone get a look at them".

" no but… they said they were Heika's special guest and the man said the girl was blind". Gisela said.

" blind she's not very well then at holding up protection".

" so all we've got his an older male named Volker and a blind female named Ada". Conrad said thinking.

" I had the sense of deja vu". Wolfram said.

" let's go see if they left anything behind".

" where is his Majesty".

" we don't know".

" EH WHAT YOU LOST HIM".

" he never made it to ShinMakoku".

Meanwhile Murata and Yuri had stolen a couple bags of gold for clothes and food.

" usually females wear dresses".

" I don't think you've ever been in one Murata".

" true but hurry up we can't stay here we have to find a place to stay".

" oh where they'll find us anywhere". Yuri said stepping out of the changing room.

" we have to leave ShinMakoku".

" WHAT BUT… it's our home".

" not anymore shut up do you want to attract attention".

" where then".

" hm Lady Flurin's country we can stay their until we change this".

" can't we go back by water and see if we change".

" since your her you can't use the power and only Shinou can teleport us we'll figure it out".

" we better I've never miss Wolf so much".

" oh where's your ring".

" oh…my engagement ring in my room at the castle or in the fountain".

" well we can't go back so come on Ada let's go".

" alright…Volker". Yuri says and leaving after paying. They then exited the country and road a horse toward a boat dock. 


	2. Chapter 2

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 2<p>

" OI keep your head down". Murata said as they climbed on the boat.

" hm". Yuri put his head down and they walked to their room.

" good idea grabbing money Ada".

" well I thought we would need some".

" yah but we're like fugitives because they found out".

" I'm too scared to sleep plus I have to share a bed with you I want Wolfram".

" Shuuuuu they might just show up".

" well let's see do we have any of their abilities".

" I don't know but we should hide out when we get there".

" why are we still in an upper class room".

" His Majesty is paying for it".

" hey don't use my name so freely". Yuri said and heard a cling in his pocket.

" OI what's that".

" oh that's right I got hair dye and contacts even if I'm not known around the world you are sage".

" oh another good idea this is unusual".

" I will kill you".

" ok let's go I guess I'm first".

" how about I cut your hair".

" ah no".

" ok how to dye it".

" god Shibuya just throw water on my head".

" ok". After a few hours of water splashing everywhere they finally dyed Murata's hair and he put the contacts in.

" Alright your turn".

" yah". Suddenly a knock came from the door.

" hello first class member there is a party tonight". A man said and left.

" we can't go".

" I know let's see ok Ada your my younger sister and I don't want you being alone because of your blindness".

" alright…".

" what".

" oh I expect seasickness you know a habit".

" don't worry if we fix this you can be in you fiancés arms again".

" what about Shinou there is no way he can look past this".

" well let's just hope this is a nice sail".

" hm".

" BAD OMEN BAD OMEN". A Bad Omen Bird flew over head as the 2 left the room.

" ah well what an adorable couple". A woman said with another by her.

" maybe they're elopers".

" well actually we're brother and sister". Yuri said a sweat drop falling down his head.

" you do look alike".

" insestual elopers".

" no just traviling I'm Volker this is my younger sister Ada".

" ah first class people oh so your the blind girl I heard you we're the kings close friend". One woman said with a wink.

" um no we are just friends normal friends plus the king is engaged to Lord Bielefeld".

" oh but how could you not fall for his Majesty his beauty".

' EK'.

" ladies as you said my sister is blind it was nice to talk with you but we have a place to be".

" oh alright are you coming to the party".

" um no my sister I don't like leaving her side".

" oh well we hope to see you again Mr. Volker". The woman winked as they left.

" oh my god I can't stand this".

" I understand but just hold on soon this will be over".

" I hate women like that god his majesty is faithful to Wolfram". Yuri said pissed off.

" come on Ada". Murata said grabbing Yuri's wrist.

" why Ada".

" cause".

" alright let's just go look around".

" fine fine…what if we can't change back".

" then we'll stay in Caloria…until we move".

" hm".


	3. Chapter 3

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 3<br>" brothers where are you going". Wolfram asked.

" to earth to see if the were sent back".

" they weren't I know Heika is here…maybe those two kidnapped them". Ulrike said with and upset face.

" oh".

" then how do we find them".

" we track…".

" how".

" they need to get out of the country so by boat which is the way they left".

"".

" oh god".

" IS IT TRUE DID YOU LOSE HIS MASJETY". Günter yelled. " I KNEW NOT TO LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME".

" SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE HIS FIANCÉ GÜNTER". Wolfram yelled.

" both of you be quiet this won't find his majesty". Conrad said.

" gggrrrr".

" oh look a bearbee". Shinou pointed out and then a young girl ran toward them.

" UNCLE CONRAD UNCLE GWENDAL PAPA WOLFRAM".

" oh GRETA WHAT ARE YOU GOING HERE".

" PAPA SOMEONE IS USING DADDY'S NAME ON A BOAT".

" Eh".

" what".

" a man from the docks had reported to people a male and female using Daddy's name on a boat".

" did he give a description any names".

" yes a blind girl was traveling with a Sir Volker".

" oh THAT'S THEM GRETA WHICH BOAT WHERE'S IT GOING".

" CALORIA".

" oh why there".

" LET'S GO BROTHERS AND STOP THOSE THIEVES". Wolfram said picking up Greta.

" can I come I want to see these people".

" no it's to dangerous for a child".

" PLEASE PAPA I HAVE ALL OF YOU I WANT DADDY PLEASE".

" gggrrrr".

" fine but stay near us".

" DON'T WORRY UNCLE CONRAD". Greta said and hugged Wolfram.

" alright we'll have a boat waiting for us at the docks".

" what's the plan".

" find there boat and bring them back here for questioning".

" alright lets go".

Meanwhile back on the boat Yuri was forced to the party followed by Murata.

" Miss Ada please come join everyone".

" no thank you I'm fine here".

" your brothers their".

" so I don't have to". The woman left and Yuri eyes on the sea. ' I wonder'. Yuri reached toward the water. Yuri stretched when all of a sudden the boat rattled and someone bumped her knocking her off the boat. " AAAH".

Murata looked over in time to see Yuri fall overboard. " ADA". He yelled and ran over, he saw her fall into the water and then jumped over himself.

People lined up to see what happen and they were worried when they didn't see anyone.

" Mr. Volker".

" SIR VOLKER LADY ADA". Nothing happened and they almost gave up until Murata came back up with Yuri in his arms. Yuri was unconscious and Murata had lost a contact.

" SIR VOLKER".

" LADY ADA". The women yelled in joy.

" WELL CATCH ANOTHER BOAT". He said and threw Yuri on his back.

" GOODBYE SIR VOLKER".

" GOODBYE". Murata yelled and swam away. A few minutes Murata found another ship heading toward Caloria.

" sir are you alright".

" I am but my sister hurt her head".

" what are you both doing out in the middle of the sea".

" we fell of our boat heading toward Caloria".

" your both in luck we're heading there and should arrive tomorrow before dawn breaks".

" oh thank you".

" no problem let's get her checked out". The sailor said pointing to Yuri on Murata's back.

" ah yes". A few hours later Yuri woke up to see a little bit of sun over the horizon.

" ah".

" oh…hey your awake Missy your brothers been worried sick".

" brother".

" OI ADA YOU OK".

" oh Volker right YAH".

" GOOD GRAB YOUR CAPE AND COME HERE".

" hm". Yuri did as said and grabbed his cape throwing it over Julia's body then with the help of a sailor walked up to Murata.

" we have a big problem".

" what".

" Caloria…its on". Yuri felt heat a strong heat blow against her face.

" Fire".

" yes… CAN WE MOVE FASTER".

" yes we'll try".

" what the hell is going on".

" you kids don't know… Caloria has been in war with Shou Shimaron".

" ah…what but it's against his majesty the maoh's rules why did they start fighting so suddenly".

" suddenly…they've been fighting for 10 years".

" what the maoh put a stop to all wars how'd this get pass him".

" the maoh you mean Lord Bielefeld".

" no His majesty Yuri Shibuya the 27th maoh".

" oh…my good lady the 27th maoh hasn't been maoh in 12 years".

" what". 


	4. Chapter 4

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 4<p>

" you kids must be from the southern countries you don't much about the northern countries".

" this is bad Volker let's hurry".

" yes". They landed shore and hurried off the boat.

" do you have the potions and books".

" yah I'm glad I put them in this water proof bag so first we need to find a place to stay temporarily".

" Alright…what does it look like".

" oh".

" the city does it look bad or…".

" it's pretty bad Shi…Ada".

" oh… how".

" the village is burned down and troops are injured".

" if I'm Julia do you think I have her abilities maybe I can heal them".

" no let's just get back to normal".

" I hope…we can".

" we'll find away let's hurry". Murata said and then grabbed Yuri's wrist pulling him toward a hotel".

" I can't believe they'd let this happen".

" hm time must of differed from between our travel I don't understand how or why our souls took they're original form but I'll find out once we return to our forms but we'll have to hurry I don't know what will happen with our personalities they could change as well".

" oh what I can't understand this let's go".

" hm". They started walking away when a female voice familiar to both of them called out to them.

" OI YOU TO IMMIGRANTS WHERE ARE YOU FROM".

" oh".

" Flynn Gilbit".

" well".

" trust me my good Lady we are from Shin Makoku we came her seeking a tutor for my sister she's kind of behind because of her illness".

" illness".

" yes my Lady my sister Ada is blind ever since birth".

" so Shin Makoku you friends with the Maoh".

" oh no just his brother Sir Conrart".

" excuse me may I ask a question Lady Flynn". Yuri said in a sweet voice.

" of course".

" what has happened here what happened to the peace king Shibuya made".

" hm ever since King Yuri's disappearance Shin Makoku has separated themselves from the rest of the World because of Lord Bielefeld's decry".

" decry".

" Shin Makoku will never engage in a war so whether you start one or not he and his countries shall not take part in it he's broken most of the treaties King Yuri held in place…shouldn't you know this being from there".

" well we lived in southern territories for a while we left when his Majesty was still the prince and King Yuri was high up".

" oh I see so your a little foreign to the new world I see it must be hard on you and your brother".

" yes and I fear the worst for this world".

" oh…do you have any place to stay I can get you shelter if you would like".

" oh really do you have any private places to stay". Murata asked joining the conversation once again.

" yes a house deep in the village not far from my castle its vacant at the moment I could let you live there".

" oh thank you for your kindness by the way I'm Volker Bayer and this is my little sister Ada".

" well Mister Bayer".

" call me Volker Mister Bayer was my father".

" alright Volker Ada shall we head to the house and I bet your hungry I'll have food sent to your house".

" oh your kindness is very much obliged".

" it's no problem I can assist you until you can stand on your feet and get a job".

" well we weren't planning to stay long but we don't have anywhere else to go so I guess we could stay for a bit".

" Volker can we hurry I'm not feeling that well after falling into the water".

" oh yes may we hurry my sister took a spill into the ocean and so we got another transportation here but she's still not feeling all that well".

" alright BAKER BRING THE CARRIAGE AT ONCE". After a few seconds they finally got a carriage ride to a small cottage next to the castle.

" oh it's so nice thank you Lady Gilbit".

" your welcome I also would like to invite you both to my castle for a meal tonight".

" Lady Gilbit your doing so much already we don't want to intrude anymore".

" it's fine… don't worry about dressing right we'll get you both new clothes".

" oh thank you".

" you are the most kind my Lady". Yuri curtsied as Murata bowed.

" just a request can you take down the hoods so I can se your faces".

" oh yes". Murata said taking his and Yuri's hoods down the hair dye had stayed in Murata's hair but faded out of Yuri's showing blue with a white stripe.

" it's nice to meet you both face to face".

" yes my lady". They said as she left.

" we are fortunate but… if they chase us here it could be devastating".

" I really do fear the worst I can't believe the selfish brat when we get back I'm scolding him".

" and Shinou went and discovered us god he's useless sometimes".

" let's just go with it tonight and go ahead with the plan tomorrow".

" alright". Suddenly there was a knock at the door scaring them both. Murata slowly opened the door to a group of children around the age of 5.

" oh hey Mister your new here".

" Eh yes my sister and I".

" can we come in a pway".

" oh where are your parents".

" war". The youngest looking one said.

" alright but only for a short while".

" ok… hey big sister pway with us".

" um ok what would you like to play".

" baseball".

" oh…I'm sorry I can not play that you see I can't play a lot of things".

" oh big sister hurt her eyes".

" no I was born this way… how about a story".

" alwight". The children laid next to Yuri on a couch and Murata went and looked around a bit.

" ok let's see… There once was a King he was a King of peace he was a foreigner to this world but he did what the people expected and became the king…".

" oh a King of peace that's silly".

" yah when has a king ever cared about us".

" oh…your minds are poisoned Wolfram your an idiot". Yuri mumbled.

" big sister".

" oh nothing let finish ok".

" alwight".

Meanwhile the others invaded the luxury ship heading toward Caloria.

" oh his Majesty Bielefeld has graced us with his presence". The lot of the passengers bowed and curtsied to the brothers, Greta, Shinou, and Günter.

" and his Majesty Shinou Heika what a glorious day".

" we are here searching for some people a duo a man and a girl a Volker and Ada".

" oh you are searching for Sir Volker and Lady Ada". A female said catching their attention.

" is the girl blind".

" oh yes so it is true they are insestual elopers".

" insestual they're siblings".

" well yes Lady Ada's hair you could tell was not her natural color but sir Volker". She dazed out a bit thinking about Murata.

" Miss please tell us are they still here".

" no they fell off the ship I'm sure they got another ride to Caloria but they left their stuff in their room".

" they got a luxury suite using his majesty's name".

" hm how dare they show us to the room".

" it's the last room down the hall". The woman pointed and checked out Conrad then Shinou.

" ah thank you".

Wolfram went to turn the door knob and it wouldn't twist.

" it's locked". He said and then kick the door in.

" nice kick". Shinou said and they entered the room.

" hm". They scanned the room and found hair dye and contact cases.

" they're in disguised".

" yes brown hair".

" hm…oh". Something on the bed caught Wolframs attention and he quickly grabbed a heart locket. He opened it to a picture of them with Greta. " grrrrr.… these bastards…are dead".

" ah Wolfram think of it jail is much better punishment". Conrad said trying to get his brother to settle down.

" If they truthfully kidnapped Yuri and Geika then it's death road".

" I miss Yuri". Greta said and started crying.

" oh". Wolfram picked her up and hugged her. " I know we all do we'll find him and Geika ok and everything will turn out ok everything will return to normal".

" Eh".

" They took a bag with them they always carried it around with them". A woman said behind them.

" oh do you know what was in the bag".

" Sir Volker said it was books".

" they stole some books and potions from the temple".

" I'm surprised Lady Ada left her locket she always held it close and when she opened it she had the saddest face".

" maybe she lost her family Papa Wolf". Greta said.

" maybe or they're runaways". Wolfram countered.

" or they could be children taken from their family who are forced to steal and hand it over to someone in Caloria". Shinou said thinking of anyone like that.

" let's hurry to see if they made it to Caloria".

" Miss Flynn is at war isn't she".

" yes she is with Saralegui…ah". The sun hit something hitting Wolfram in the eyes with blinding glare. " what is that".

Shinou walked over to the shinning thing to find Murata's glasses. " gggrrrrrr".

" let's find those two and take them back with us". Conrad said and they left the boat to theirs.

Back in Caloria Yuri and the children fell asleep while Murata looked through books.

" they're gonna be hot on our tail we have to change fast then Shibuya can take us back to ShinMakoku".

Suddenly a knock on the door woke Yuri up.

" oh that must be Baker". Murata said and opened the door to a familiar old man.

" he'll Sir Bayer I've come to collect you and your sister… I see you've met the orphans".

" these children are orphans I thought their parents were at war".

" they died at war they live on the streets now Lady Flynn has tried to put them up for adoption but they're convinced their parents will come back".

" oh well we should shelter them somewhere".

" they can stay here while we are gone".

" alright…this is bad isn't it Volker". Yuri said gripping Murata's sleeve earning a surprised look from Murata.

"…yah it is".

" I just want to go home and see if this world will change again".

" that might not work let's put this aside for later and get going to Lady Flynn's house".

" alright". Yuri grabbed her cloak and Murata his then left.

They climbed into the carriage and rode toward the castle Baker on the outside while the to talked.

" I wonder…can I fix this".

" I'm sure you can Shibuya I've already found out a way to make a potion for disguise removal".

" that was fast why didn't you look on the boat".

" hm because I needed a station to work".

" I see…even though Wolfram's an idiot I can't help it… I do love him".

" well of course he's your fiancé aren't you suppose to love each other".

" yah…does that mean you and Shinou love each other because all you do is insult him and he goofs off a lot and…".

" we love each other we just don't tend to show it like you and Lord Bielefeld outside the temple but I can't let personal feelings affect me in our situation of course all I want to do is go back home and spend the rest of the night with him but I can't like this I might be Daikenja on they outside but our feelings for each other are as for Shinou and Ken Murata not this 4000 year old sage".

" I see and Wolfram doesn't love Julia like he loves me and it's horrible for them to see us like this because of the memories".

" well I believe we are now fugitives because we stole from the maoh's if I had had the time I might have had Ulrike help us I trust her not to tell".

" I just hope I can be Maoh again or I'm just some useless kid from Japan trying to change a strange world again".

" I'm sure of it that you never really left the position".

" how'd this happen we only left a few days is all how did 12 years pass everyone looked the same I wonder about Greta…I hope she's ok".

" I'm sure she's still the princess god this is a mess". Murata said and the carriage stopped but not at the castle.

" oh Baker what's wrong". Murata looked outside the carriage to see bandits. " oh hold on Shibuya… you think you can fight".

" please how do you think Conrad trained me". Yuri suddenly pulled 2 swords from his cloak making Murata smile. He grabbed a sword and they waited to charge until the door opened. Once it opened Murata sprung out at them followed by Yuri. Murata hit several in front Yuri attacked the ones in farther distance once he heard them move. After a few minutes they were down and Murata put the unconscious Mr. Baker into the carriage.

" nice work".

" I was trained by the best but let's hurry up and get him to lady Flynn's". Murata took over driving the carriage. After a bit of a bumpy ride Yuri helped carry Mr. Baker into the castle where they met Flynn.

" Oh BAKER".

" he's unconscious because we ran into some bandits Volker brought us by carriage…very ruffly I must say but do you have a doctor".

" oh yes this way". Flynn took them to a medical room where they left Baker to the nurses care and went to the dining room.

" Lady Flynn I have a request to ask you…". Murata said surprising Yuri.

" yes what is it".

" I'm working on a project but I need a special grounded up stone that is only in this country the Watashi stone".

" yes that grows here I can have grounded up to dust and sent to your house".

" oh thank you". Finally dinner was served and they were actually pretty talkative.

" so what is this project".

" it's a dust that will bring dead flowers back to life I've heard that Shin Makoku's national flower has almost gone extinct".

" oh I see the rock dust is to soak in a solution that way in absorbs it and disappears after used".

" exactly".

" but I don't quite understand I thought you were looking for a way to clear my blindness".

" I am that's another reason I have to get some potions".

" but I thought you had all you needed".

" I'm missing a special potion located in the nations flower".

" how long will it take".

" a day or 2 if I can find one of the nations flowers".

" we have a whole field of dead ones if you use that dust they'll come back alive".

" yes then I shall start this early tomorrow if you can have the dust sent over".

" I will… will you both leave for home after that".

" well I don't like to expose my sister to violence and plus we both have fiancés waiting for us and she's been missing him terribly".

" oh I see well I'll have the dust sent over I'll deliver it myself and then I'll take you to the field".

" alright". Suddenly Yuri wiped her eyes away from tears getting attention.

" she really misses her fiancé but she's also a bit mad at his actions".

" did he do something".

" she finally finished a huge project and he ruined it".

" did he apologize".

" never got his chance if he was planning we left first thing that day".

" I see so she's a little upset let's hope your efforts aren't wasted".

" I hope as well Lady Flynn I hope". 


	5. Chapter 5

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 5<p>

It was the day after the dinner and Flynn arrived with the stone dust at the little house.

" thank you now we set it in the solution and wait". He said an dumped it in a pan with small holes in it.

" how long Mr. Volker will it take".

" a few hours and then we spread it on the plants".

" alright".

" Lady Flynn". Mr. Baker walk into the house getting a worried look.

" Baker you should be asleep".

" I'm fine 2 important letters have arrived one from King Saralegui and one from the Maoh".

" oh".

" oh". Murata and Yuri looked surprised as Flynn opened that letter first.

" hm the Maoh is coming to collect fugitives hiding out here…good luck finding them this place I home to fugitives now ever since you ruined or land".

" oh Fugitives does it say when he is coming".

" no it just says soon". She said handing them the letter. " you know it seems like I've met you both before…hm". She said opening the letter from Sara. " oh look he's challenging me to battle against himself personally he's such a child".

" may I ask how the war started between your countries". Yuri asked staring blankly.

" Sara accused us of killing Yuri Heika after he disappeared for 2 year".

" why you".

" I think he thinks if there is war Yuri Heika will come and stop it like before I believe Yuri Heika is lost because 10 years and he hasn't returned there's people dying children losing parents parents losing children it is crazy I wish myself Yuri Heika will come and end this for neither side can".

" ah… hm". Yuri's face was mixed feelings of sadness.

" Ada".

" ngh… YURI HEIKA WILL COME BACK IM POSITIVE ABOUT IT".

" AH ADA". Murata yelled surprised.

" oh…hm your but a child you don't understand".

" I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY YURI HEIKA IS GOING TO COME BACK I PROMISE". Yuri yelled tears in her eyes.

" oh…if you believe that then there might be hope". Flynn said with a smile then her attention turned to the pot. " is it suppose to be bubbling over like that". She pointed and Murata's face went to shock.

" Eh Volker what's wrong".

" it's done…so fast".

" then let's get it to the flowers so we can get the potion piece".

" alright come on Ada grab your cloak". Murata said throwing Yuri's cloak over her head. After putting it on successfully they left to the flower field with the dust.

" let's see how do we spread it".

" hm… make it rain". Yuri said getting a weird look from Murata.

" how Ada".

" throw it around it spreads right".

" I guess fine everyone take a bag and dump it let the wind carry it".

" alright".

" hm". The girls grabbed the bags Yuri letting it fall out of it and blow in the wind. A few minutes later they finished spreading and the fields of dead flowers were reborn with black flowers.

" ok grab a couple each". Murata said and grabbed some after a while they headed back to house. After mixing the potion together and dumping the flowers in it they rested.

" how long will it be till it's finished".

" a week tops".

" I have to go to battle soon that child won't be settled until I return his invitation".

" oh Lady Flynn don't do it".

" I have to or he might attack the village again".

" ask yourselves what Yuri Heika thinks about this".

" ah…like I'd know he probably hates it because of war".

" then Sara is just being a moron".

" I see but…".

" BIG SISTER BIG SISTER". Yelling from children came from behind the front door.

" oh the orphans". Flynn said and opened the door to the children from before.

" oh Lady Flynn". They bowed and then ran over to Yuri.

" BIG SISTER THE FLOWERS GREW THEY GREW".

" oh…really you don't say maybe it a present from the king".

" if you mean that meanie Wolfram Von Bielefeld than no…".

" maybe it's from the king of peace". Another small child said with a smile.

" Stupid that's just a story big sister told us there isn't a king of peace war has always happened".

" oh you children". Flynn said picking the smallest up and cradling him. " there once was peace in this land in every land but his majesty disappeared and everything fell apart".

" where'd the king go My Lady".

" hm some say he went home others like Sara think he left because of nations like ours but thats not the truth".

" oh Hey Big sister let's play in the flowers".

" um alright".

" keep your cloak on it's a bit chilly out Ada". Murata said returning to his book.

" alright…brother". Yuri said and ran out with the children to the field.

" hm I must prepare for battle though he's challenged me for the last time…why doe your sister wear male clothes".

" she's never been a fan of girls clothes like when our mother use to force her into them".

" oh really but she would look so cute".

" hm".

Meanwhile Yuri was playing with the children when suddenly she heard one of them run off the field.

" HEY STAY HERE".

" SISTER ANDREW RAN OFF".

" ANDREW COME BACK HERE SISTER SAID STAY HERE".

" NO WAY FIND ME".

" I CAN'T ANDREW".

" I'll take you and we'll find him".

" alright Angela". Yuri had spent a few minutes to learn their voices and names. " the rest of you lot go back to the house".

" yes big sister". They said and Angela left with Yuri into town.

" ANDREW…ANDREW".

" ANDREW COME OUT THIS IS NO FUN".

" ANDREW BIG SISTER DOESN'T LIKE THIS". The stopped in an alleyway near the ocean pier. " THAT DUMBIE".

" now now let's just rest he's probably somewhere around here we just have to…". Yuri stopped dead sentence when she heard a familiar voice.

" brothers Günter search around Shinou you look with me and Greta".

" hm".

" oh… Angela listen to me". Yuri kneeled down and placed her hands on the little girls shoulders her dole eyes staring into the little girls. " go back to the house and tell my brother and Lady Flynn that Wolf arrived".

" but sister what about you".

" I'll look for Andrew so go before we get caught".

" yes Big Sister". Angela said and ran out of the alley as fast as she could.

" they've separated I have to be careful I guess going around would be…OOF". Yuri turned and ran into something…no someone who then grabbed her wrist.

" found you Miss Ada". 


	6. Chapter 6

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 6<p>

" oh…Do I know you I'm sorry you have the wrong person my name is um… Daniella". Yuri lied and his gripped tightened.

" hm so you just happen to be blind correct".

" uh I'm blind because of a tragedy caused by war".

" oh really Miss Daniella may I introduce myself I'm Sir Conrart Weller a lady such as your self should come with me". Conrad said not buying Yuri's act and then she switched to a different defensive.

" OH OW OW SIR IM SORRY I RAN INTO YOU THAT HURTS OW PLEASE LET ME GO I'LL WATCH WHERE I GO I PROMISE EEEH". This caught the attention of the people around them.

" don't even try this act Miss Ada you are a wanted fugitive". Conrad's grip tightened making Yuri flinch.

" SIR I'M POSITIVE YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GIRL". Yuri tried to pull away but Conrad's grip was too tight. ' SHIT MURATA I NEED HELP'.

" HEY MISTER STOP BULLING MY OLDER SISTER".

" oh ANDREW". Yuri said in shock and Andrew ran over and kicked Conrad in the leg.

" LET MY SISTER GO SHE DIDN'T DO NOTHING WRONG".

" ANDREW GO HOME".

" NO".

" move kid this girl is a wanted fugitive". Conrad said and kicked the kid a bit making him fall back and cry.

" EH WAAAAAAAAAAAH BIG SISTER".

" oh WHAT IS YOUR DEAL PICKING ON ME ISN'T ENOUGH YOU HAVE TO GO AFTER CHILDREN HELP SOMEONE KIDNAP HELP HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME".

" CONRAD IS THAT HER IS THAT THE THEIF". Wolfram yelled running over.

" HELP BULLY HELP HELP US SOMEONE". Yuri kept pulling and was crying angrily stuck in their clutches. She had no way to let the anger out and she bit Conrad's arm hard causing him to release her. In a second Andrew was running with Yuri toward the small house then bursted through the door.

" EH ADA I HEARD WE MUST HIDE".

" what is wrong both of you calm down who's here".

" Wolfram we kind of took the potions and books from them we were going to return them before they found out we must hide".

" both of you do not worry they cannot take you off this land for you are our citizens and since Caloria and Shin Makoku are no longer in a treaty they cannot take citizens even if they have committed a treason against the king".

" it's not really treason".

" we just wanted to go home back to the peaceful times".

" come on let's hide Ada".

" no…".

" oh".

" I'm tired of hiding I want to give Wolfram a piece of my mind and maybe kick their asses".

" Miss Ada".

" just come on and hide".

" NO VOLKER IM SICK OF IT I WANT TO GO HOME".

" WE CAN'T SO LET'S JUST GO".

" Eh…you promised we'd go home that I would be able to spend time with my fiance".

" STOP BEING A CHILD AND GROW UP PROMISES MEAN NOTHING AND ALL THIS PEACE THEORY IS JUST A LAME ACCUSE SO EVERYONE CAN BLAME IT ON ANOTHER COUNTRY SO THEY CAN GET OUR COUNTRY INVOLVED IN WAR YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX EVERYTHING BUT YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T FIX WHAT IS BROKEN THIS MUCH JUST GIVE UP AND FACE IT WE FAILED AND NOW ARE CRIMINALS OF OUR HOME".

" Eh".

" oh…sorry that was too much sorry…".

" oh…you both don't make any since what's going on what with that ridicules story".

" I actually liked that story it pretty much sums the rest up". Wolfram said from the door way.

" Eh Lord Bielefeld".

" Wolfram". Yuri let the tears fall once again.

Wolfram had a smirk on his face as his comrades joined even Yosak had joined.

" Conrad Gwendal apprehend the thief this instant".

" I'm afraid you cannot do that Lord Bielefeld for this is my country and I still follow the rules of Yuri Heika not your".

" blah blah blah Flynn you think you can stop me I am the Maoh".

" you don't act like that". Yuri said shaking her fists.

" excuse me what did you say".

" you miss use your title that makes you worth dirt the best Maoh brought peace I thought you all followed his beliefs… I ONLY SEE COWARDS WHO MISS USE THEIR POWER THE LION OF LÜTTENBERG NEVER DARED TO HURT A CHILD AROUND YURI HE NEVER SHOWED DISLOYALTY THEN YOU WOLFRAM HE WOULD BE DISGUSTED IN THE WAY YOU RUINED THIS WORLD YURI HEIKA WILL FIX IT I KNOW HE CAN HE'LL COME BACK AND YOU BE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRATTY PRINCE WHO NEVER LOVED HIS MAJESTY HE ONLY USE IT TO HIS STATUES THIS MALES ME ALL SICK THIS IS HOW YOU CELEBRATE YOUR KINGS MISSING YOUR ALL SO PATHETIC NO ONE COULD EVER FORGIVE YOU MONSTERS NOT EVEN HIS MAJESTY".

" SHUT UP". In a second Yuri fell to the ground from receiving a punch to the face from his beloved fiancé.

" ADAAAA". Murata yelled running over and picking up Yuri's some what delusional body.

" DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THAT WAY YOU KNOW NOTHING".

" ah WE KNOW EVERYTHING YOU SPOILED BRAT WHO HITS A BLIND GIRL". Murata yelled as Flynn raised a sword.

" I think you should leave lord Bielefeld and company".

" not without the thieves".

" But what they used it for is a good deed isn't it".

" used what".

" the potion". Flynn said the children hiding behind the wall.

" We…need it…to". Yuri stood up slowly and her feet shaking. " it will change everything for the better".

" nothing can change except you tell us where you hid them".

" who what".

" …". Wolfram only gave a stare at them.

" Lady Flynn we must talk in private". Murata said catching her attention. "take the children to the castle". Reluctantly she did as requested and took the orphans out of the house. Once out of ears shot they spoke once again.

" where is my fiancé".

" we don't know".

" you had Ken's glasses he always wears them".

" trust me your best choice is to leave now and wait".

" sorry but you don't call the shots".

" then come at us but we will defend".

" hm fine Conrad Günter apprehend those traitors". Suddenly both the men grabbed their swords and walked toward them.

" Ada".

" hm right". In a flash Yuri took 2 swords out of her cape and handed one to Murata.

" hm so a blind girl is going to attack".

" no defend come at me Conrad". Yuri said and waited for foot steps then she heard them and charged. She heard the sword cut through the wind and blocked with her sword.

" oh".

" I'll get him". Günter said then attacked Murata who blocked over and over.

" WATCH OUT ADA BEHIND YOU". Murata yelled noticing Wolfram running up behind Yuri about to draw his sword.

" oh". Yuri turned and took a random swing with her fist hitting Wolfram in the gut.

" AH".

" SORRY WOLFRAM PLEASE FORGIVE ME". Yuri yelled confusing the brothers.

" CAH…you…bitch…CAH". Wolfram collapsed holding his stomach.

" WOLFRAM". Conrad ran over to his brother.

" ah did I hurt him". Yuri asked staring around.

" YOU BITCH".

" IM SORRY FIGHTING IS NOT RIGHT NEITHER IS WAR YURI HEIKA BELIEVED THAT I DO TO".

" ADA RUN". Murata yelled blocking Günter's attack.

" NOT WITHOUT YOU WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER GOT IT MY FRIEND". Yuri yelled running toward Murata's voice.

" I…I'll kill you…bitch". Wolfram stumbled to say.

" PAPA WOLF PAPA WOLF". Greta's voice wrung and Yuri's heart ached she still couldn't over come that her daughter was so far away.

" G…GRETA GO BACK TO THE BOAT".

" WE RECEIVED A LETTER PAPA WOLF FROM ULRIKE DON'T HARM THEM WE MUST TAKE THEM BACK TO THE TEMPLE SHE SAID NOT TO HURT THEM BECAUSE SHE FOUND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED".

" oh…what".

" did she figure it out Volker".

" She always was smart I wouldn't be surprised she might have her own solution to the problem". Murata and Yuri whispered to themselves.

" if Ulrike has found a solution we must bring them back but how'll we get them to come willingly".

" oh…don't worry we'll come along quietly…Shinou". Murata said with a smiled.

" oh…you".

" AH…WATCH OUT SHINOU". Yuri yelled hearing something cut through air toward Shinou's direction and then heard another thing cut through air then gasps.

" ah…".

" uh".

" WHAT HAPPENED SOMEONE TELL ME SOMEONE ANYONE TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND".

" he…he…".

" saved me…who is this". Shinou asked as Volker fell an arrow in his side.

" VOLKERRRR". Yuri ran toward a thump she heard tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees and searched for him. She finally found him and laid his head on her knees. " WAKE UP IDIOT DON'T DIE ON ME COME ON MY FRIEND".

" Ada…".

" oh Volker". Yuri's tears over took her eyes.

" your such a girl…I think it's time we take off these robes".

" oh but we them".

" we can't move him in this state I hate to ask Ulrike to leave home to a far away land but if it's important she should come". Shinou said.

" alright I'll send a bird back to her telling of our situation". Günter said.

" Ada I thought you no longer wanted to hide you moron".

" I don't but the way I look I want to go back to normal why did this happen god".

" OI check out the mans hair color…black".

" it's so long and perfectly straight".

" oh remove your hoods right this minute".

" oh".

" Ada just do it". Murata said struggling to sit up.

" IDIOT STAY DOWN THE BLOOD WILL LEAK…out". Murata smiled at her as he fell forward pulling her hood down. The groups expressions changed to the unbelievable.

" Julia…impossible ".

" oh… my friend you really…fine". Yuri slowly shaking grabbed Murata's hood it down long black hair out. Yuri flipped him over and Shinou kneeled down then stroked Murata's face.

" Dai…kenji".

" impossible they're dead". 


	7. Chapter 7

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 7<p>

" don't believe they're disguises brothers they are not the Great Sage and Suzanna Julia Von Wincott they're lies made from these 2". Wolfram said pointing his sword at Yuri.

" SHUT UP WOLF WE NEED TO GET HIM SOMEWHERE BEFORE HE BLEEDS OUT IF ULRIKE FOUND OUT SHE WOULD BE DEVASTATED YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE".

" I KNOW WHO YOU ARE THEIF GIRL".

" NO YOU IDIOT HOW ANYONE SUCH AS A SELFISH LOAFER BRAT AS YOURSELF BECAME MAOH IS A SHOT IN THE DARK".

" god I hate you".

" I HATE YOU TOO".

" STUPID BRAT".

" THEIF".

" ASSHOLE".

"grrrrr… WIMP".

" oh".

" oh". Wolfram gritted his teeth holding back tears. " get out of my sights".

" no someone move him inside and call Lady Flynn".

" who shot they arrow".

" oh". Suddenly a hand grabbed Yuri and knife to her neck.

" ah". Yuri gasped as the person had her by her hair.

" AH".

" DON'T ANYONE MOVE … I heard your conversation this girl is important to that other woman hm so that means she's worth a lot to his Majesty". A mans voice rang.

"…no she's not I could careless about this imposter".

" ah".

" Wolfram Ulrike said".

" I DON'T CARE I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY PUT THEM". Wolfram said and turned away. Conrad and the others slowly following.

" hm you don't want her she would sell nice and this gem around her neck looks valuable".

" gem". They turned around to see the pendent around Yuri's neck.

" THAT'S YURI'S".

" hm she looks to good to pass I might have to try her to see if the qualities that good". The man said putting his hand up Yuri's shirt.

" EEEEK PERVERT LET ME GO BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET IT".

" Shut up". The man said clawing her side.

" AH".

" Wolfram we can't leave her to be raped then sold".

" yes we can grab the male we'll say she drowned in the ocean".

" but"

" all of you let's go".

" AAAAAH".

" grrrr yes sir". They continued to walk regretting it. Wolfram held a scared Greta to his chest so she couldn't see this.

" hm breast are good let's go for the real money maker".

" GET AWAY FROM ME CONRAD GWENDAL GÜNTER GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP ME… PLEASE GUYS WOLFRAM WOLFRAM WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME…WOLFIE".

" oh". Wolfram froze in place and then handed Greta to Conrad.

" Wolfram this is human land".

" I don't care this girl really is pissing me off". Wolfram said and took off. He yanked Yuri away from the man than cut his head off. Wolfram than grabbed Yuri by the shirt.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU".

" HEIKA STOP IT". A young voice yelled.

" oh ULRIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE". Shinou yelled surprised to see the 800 year old priestess.

" STOP IT DON'T INJURE THEM IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING".

" Ulrike". Murata called out and the girl ran over to him then kneeling.

" yes".

" you…found out…what…happened".

" yes I'm sorry I didn't sooner it's all been a misunderstanding".

" Ulrike care to explain who 2 are".

" yes I brought Gisela so she can check for injures please get him inside and let her go lord Bielefeld".

" ah not until I know who this is".

" let her go come inside and I tell".

" did…you make a…potion…for…us". Murata said trying to breath.

" I have please don't fear Gisela will take care of you".

" thank you I hope to return home for a long sleep". Murata smile and then fell asleep.

" Ulrike are they who I think they are".

" if it's them your thinking about then yes".

" I see Lord Bielefeld let her go". Shinou said picking up Murata. Wolfram dropped Yuri and Ulrike ran over to her.

" are you ok your not injured".

" no just a bit grateful and embarrassed how'd you punish him Wolfram".

" I cut his head off how else".

" you could have captured him".

" BIG SISTER BIG SISTER". A small child ran down the hill crying.

" oh Andrew what's wrong". Yuri waited with arms wide open until the child hugged her.

" LADY FLYNN WENT TO WAR AGAINST SARALEGUI IM SCARED IF SHE DIES AND YOU LEAVE WE'RE ALONE".

" oh she did after I told her specifically not to even though I don't have the authority I still say no war".

" Eh… BIG BROTHER". Andrew spotted Murata in Shinou's arms with blood on his side. " D…De…ad".

" no He's alive but we need to get him checked out ok so… I'm getting tired". Yuri said than fell sideways onto Wolfram. She coughed a bit and passed out.

" well what now". Conrad asked.

" who are they Ulrike".

" ah they're…very important to everyone please just get them inside".

" fine I don't understand". Wolfram said picking Yuri up.

" ULRIKE". Gisela yelled and ran toward then.

" oh Gisela he is injured". Ulrike said pointing to Murata.

" alright take him inside I'll take care of him as for the…oh Julia".

" it's not really her Gisela remember".

" oh father…I believe I should work". She said and followed Shinou inside.

" what should we do with her".

" praise her for she is our key".

" key I don't understand but alright let's get her inside to a bed this is screwed up".

" Wolfram…". Yuri called in her sleep.

" ah". Wolfram and the others looked at her.

" you stupid lazy bratty prince".

" Eh…IM GONNA KILL HER". Wolfram said as Conrad took Yuri away the others holding Wolfram back.

" EH WOLFRAM CALM DOWN YOU'LL INJURE YOURSELF".

" ah PAPA WOLF".

" I'm sorry". Yuri said again and tears poured from her face. " please don't leave".

" oh what's going on in her head".

" memories".

" oh".

" maybe she's recalling her memories while sleeping".

" I don't even know this girl she's a stranger in Julia's skin".

" he is no stranger he is a friend". Ulrike said and walked off.

" oh he". They stared at Yuri and then went inside with Andrew staying still.

" oh hey". Greta ran over to him.

" Eh don't hurt me". He said blocking his face.

" I can't hurt you come on". She said and grabbed his hand.

After laying the 2 down and after caring to Murata's wound everyone except Shinou left.

" so you've returned my friend". Shinou said and held Murata's hand a smile on his face. " Ken you've returned I'm grateful".

" ah…Shinou". Murata slowly opened his eyes a little and stare at the blond in front of him.

" yes my sage".

" god your an idiot".

" oh…hm I guess I am". Shinou said and fell asleep next to Murata.


	8. Chapter 8

SWITCHED  
>CHAPTER: 8<p>

The next morning Yuri was the only asleep having a nightmare it seemed.

" OI is he ok". Yosak asked." he's been still for hours".

" Yosak it's fine he's probably still tired".

" OI what's in the pot".

" the potion I made it has many uses". Murata said.

" as".

" well it's used to take a disguise off or treat illness we used the potions from the temple, some ground up rock, and a couple of the nations flowers".

" Eh but they're dead".

" nope the king of peace made them grow". Andrew said and opened the window to show a field of flowers.

" wow…".

" king of peace". Wolfram asked in a question way.

" yah big sister told my brothers and sister also of a story about him".

" oh".

" yes they love that story even if Miss Flynn says there was a time of peace there is no way that it was peace there's no such word".

" Andrew…didn't he say not to say that". Murata said holding his side. " if he heard you say that hm he has higher aspects".

" Ulrike can't you tell us their real names at least". Wolfram says staring and glaring at the 2.

" no please just calm down they will not betray us".

" well I don't like that it over there is using Julia as a disguise it has the guts to do so".

"…We didn't have a choice".

" Eh… you didn't have a choice everyone has a choice EVERYONE YURI CHOSE NOT TO RETURN, I CHOSE TO BECOME KING IN HIS PLACE, AND YOU BOTH CHOSE THESE DISGUISES".

" shut up brat we didn't have a choice we just changed I don't understand when we left the Maoh was King Shibuya".

" STOP LIVING IN THE PAST IM MAOH NOT THAT WIMP HE'S NEVER COMING BACK".

" WE LIVE IN THE PAST AND THE KING HAS RETURNED YOU MORONS JUST CAN'T FIND HIM".

" YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT NOW YOU 2 BIT SAGE IMPERSONATOR".

" WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRATTY PRINCE".

" OH PAPA HE'S AWAKE". Greta said and pointed at Yuri sitting up laying on her knee's staring at them.

" OI you woke her up".

" well at least we can change them back now". Wolfram said and then heard a sniffle the looked back at Yuri who had her fists to her face tears in her eyes.

" Eh is he crying".

" he's still asleep to".

" Eh".

" SHUT UP". Yuri yelled scaring all of them. " SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP MAMA TELL HIM SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUP WAAAAAAAAAAH IT'S NOT TRUE NOT TRUE MAMA NOT TRUE".

" Eh what". Conrad, Gwendal, and Yosak ran over trying to calm her down.

" Eh…um Ada... Julia who ever you are what's wrong".

" WAKE UP GIRL".

" WAAAAAAH NO IT'S NOT TRUE MAMA I CAN'T IM SO I MAMA SHUT UP IM NOT IM NOT IT'S A DREAM IM GOING TO WAKE UP I'LL BE FINE MAMA HE'S LYING ISN'T HE MAMA".

" HEY KID WAKE UP YOUR HAVING A NIGHTMARE". Yosak yelled hands out.

" MAMA WAAAAAAH".

" OI YOU WAKE UP". Wolfram said then ran over and shook Yuri by the shoulders. " HEY WAKE UP".

" I WANT TO GO BACK MAMA BACK HOME I WANT TO GO TO SHINMAKOKU MAMA I CAN'T NO I CAN'T".

" SHUT UP AND WAKE UP". Wolfram yelled an then punched Yuri across the face.

" EH BIELFELD".

" OH…OW WHAT'S YOUR DEAL ASSHOLE". Yuri yelled holding her face.

" you were screaming and crying".

" Eh what are you talking about".

" what were you dreaming about Ada". Murata's voice came into hearing range.

" oh I was dreaming about… COH". Yuri started coughing violently.

" OI your still sick".

" yah…don't worry about it I'll be fine".

" if you say so then shall we get back to our normal selves I bet you want to see some people". Murata said and threw his cape on then handed Yuri's his.

" yah I want to see them so bad I hope my fiancé didn't miss me that much".

" hmph you've got a fiancé". Wolfram said a bit jealous.

" yep I miss him so much I can't wait to see him". Yuri smiled widely putting her cape on. She climbed off the bed and carefully walked over to Murata who then guided her outside followed by the others.

" Eh Gwendal who do you think they are". Günter asked grabbing Gwendal's hand.

" hm".

" Eh god I can't get to you his majesty always listened to me".

" god".

" Ada we're here".

" where is here".

" The flower field".

" why here".

" it's a big area and it's pretty".

" OI can I talk to you for a second in private". Yuri whispers to Murata.

" oh yah go ahead".

" when we get back are you spending the rest of the day with Shinou".

" I don't know I might have work to do".

" well your going to blow that off alright and stay with him the rest of the day…and night".

" Eh".

" OI what are you to talking about".

" ah nothing important Wolfie".

" are you both ready". Ulrike said as they turned around.

" we've been waiting 3 days". Yuri said with a smile the cape covering her features.

" alright this is powder based so it won't hurt".

" why would it hurt".

" no reason".

" ah".

" Alright see you all". Yuri said and then Ulrike threw the powder. The capes fell over them even more as they shortened and their long hair disappeared.

Yuri opened his eyes to see the cape over his view.

" ah ha".

" oh…yes good job Ulrike".

" thank you".

" OI what about me". Shinou said with a smile.

" your still my idiot". Murata said as Shinou hugged him.

Greta ran over to Yuri who had fell to the ground happy. She looked at his face then hugged him smiling.

" YOUR BACK".

" Eh GRETA".

" PAPA WOLF HE'S BACK HE'S BACK".

" who Greta".

" ah ha". Yuri picked Greta up and carried her over to Wolfram then handed her to him.

" oh".

" oh".

" YOU CAN TAKE OFF THE STUPID HOOD NOW YOU IDIOT". Murata yelled pulling his down the group staring at him. The stared surprised at Yuri now not even able to talk.

Wolfram slowly reached out and grabbed the hood and pulled it off all of them stricken at seeing Yuri's face.

" ah…Yuri".

"…I'm back everyone ha ha".

" OI CAN I HAVE MY DAMN GLASSES SHINOU". Murata yelled in the background. 


End file.
